


Deep Water to Time Streams

by ArrowverseWriter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowverseWriter/pseuds/ArrowverseWriter
Summary: Michael "Mike" Wright is a former lieutenant in the US Navy. He leaves the Navy to study Marine Biology with a group of scientists. On the night of the particle accelerator explosion he fell into a tank with a Great White Shark and became The Man from Water.Mike encounters the legends while they are dealing with an anachronism and helps them out. Equipped with superpowers, advanced technology and a blue supersuit, will this hero help the Legends on their quest through time and maybe develop some feelings for a certain member of the team?





	Deep Water to Time Streams

Mike's P.O.V.  
I was down in the water of the coast of Central City park when I sensed a disturbance up on the surface. I began swiming upwards towards the surface. I reached a point where I am able to start walking up the coast. Once I get above the surface of the water I see a very intense battle going on. There is a man in a suit flying in the sky, a man with a gun that shoots fire, I see a man made of fire flying through the sky shooting fireballs, and two women, one wearing a necklace which looks very similar to the necklace that Vixen wears and the other wearing a gold necklace with a read center. I see one more person. It's a woman with a collapsible bo staff like my sword that Cisco made me. I quickly make the accusation that they needed help. They were fighting a group of people with technology I have never seen. 

I walk onto the dry land, and begin summoning water to power my water sword. I also summon a wave and throw down the disk that brought out my collapsible surfboard. I jump on the board and start riding the wave I formed. With my sword drawn I begin to help them fight. They all immediately see how there was a decrease in the amount of men they were fighting. They all come to a stop as I still take down the men with a wave of my band and the wave over comes them. I can tell that they all have questions as I finish taking down the last of the men. 

I let the wave seise back into the water as I walk over them. I still have my sword drawn while I walk over. "Who are you?" The woman with the bo-staff asks. "I am The Man From Water." I say. "Now, who are you?" I ask the group, with my sword drawn. "I am Sara Lance, with me is Nate Heywood, Amaya Jiwe, Jax Jackson, Martin Stein, Zari Tomaz, and Mick Rory." Sara said as she walks up to me. "Mike Wright," I say as I reach out my hand for her to shake. She returns my hand shake. "We'll take you back to the Waverider to see if Gideon can help with some of you injuries." she says releasing my hand mentioning the cut on my leg. "Um, Ok where should I meet you guys?" I ask. "The biggest shipping harbor in the port" Sara tells me. I nods my head in response. I begin to run towards the ocean and dive into the water to make my way to the port. 

Sara's P.O.V  
I watch Mike dive back into the water like a shark. 'So thats how he got his name' I thought to my self as I turn to walk back to the group. The first one to come up to me was Amaya. "So who was that guy? Amaya asked me. "His code name was Lieutenant Shark, and his real name was Mike Wright. When we get back to the ship we'll ask Gideon more information about him." I tell her.

*TIME SKIP*

We had all made it back to the Waverider and I was standing on the bridge with Zari, Nate, Amaya, and Jax. "Gideon Who is Mike Wright?" I ask the A.I.." Michael Wright is a former lieutenant in the US Navy with 3 tours at sea. He left the Navy to study marine biology with a group of scientist. The night of the particle accelerator explosion, he was studying a Great White Shark. He fell into the tank and the explosion entangled the sharks DNA into his which gave him powers. His powers are to summon water and communicate with sharks. He can also breathe and see under water." Gideon explained to us."Ok that guy is cool." Nate says "Agreed!"Jax says "Well, where did he get the sword and the surfboard from?" Amaya asked. "Lieutenant Wright, got his suit, sword, and surfboard from Cisco Ramon." Gideon answered. "Captain Lance, Lieutenant Wright is waiting for you."Gideon told me." Thank you Gideon." I said thanking the A.I.

I walked down to the cargo bay and told Gideon to open the door. I walked down the ramp to see a man in navy camo pants and a navy blue shirt facing the water. He had five silver disks in his right hand. He grabbed one of the disks and pressed a button on the disk. He tossed it outwards and a navy blue motorcycle appeared. "That so cool" I say in amazement. "Thanks. It's a prototype of something I was working on while I was in the Navy. I figured out how to compact some bigger things in side of a little disk" he says holding up the remaining 4 silver disks in his right hand. "You want to try one?" He asks me "Sure." I respond nervously. He hands me one of the silver disks. "That disk summons the surfboard I had from earlier. All you need to do is press the button and throw it out in front of you. " Mike instructs me. I pressed the button and threw it outwards. Before it got the ground it transformed into a surfboard, but not just any surfboard but a surfboard that floats. 

"Now" he says in an intriguing voice "how about a ride?" he asks me. He puts one foot one the board and takes two of the same colored disks. He put one to his temeple and pressed the button. A blue helmet with a dark visor formed. there were shark teeth along the edge of the visor. He hands me the second disk. I look at it the follow what he did. I saw what was the port turn into darkness at first but then I could see through the visor. I turn to Mike who has his hand out for me to take so I could get on his board. I grab his hand as he helps me up onto the board. He reaches out his left hand and I see the blue motorcycle retract back into a disk and fly right into his hand. I look at him surprised. "Magnets," he tells me. I hold on to go waist as we begin moving he looks back at me and I could tell through our dark visors that he was smiling.

We begin to fly over Central City. When we stop we have reached a beach on the edge of Central City. Mike's the first one to get off the board once it lands on the ground, he helps me off the board, then presses a button in the center that makes it shrink down back to its disk. he picks it up and slips it back into his pocket. Mike comes towards me and reaches his hand up to my temple. He presses a button which makes the visor disappear. When he takes of his helmet he does the same thing. Once all of the disks are back in his pocket he begins to walk towards the water. He stops where the water meets the sand. I walk up beside him after I took off my shoes. He begins to take off his shirt , and dip his arm in the water. I see the amounts of scars that he has covering his toned chest. I come over and place a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me then back down at the ocean. "When I was at sea in the Navy, the ship I was on came under attack," he said solemnly "I was trying to help a fellow soilder get out of some of the rubble. When...A beam collapsed on me while I was trying to help him. It cut me in multiple places." he rose and faces me. "These scars remind me that there is always something to fight for." Mike finished. He picks up his his shirt and puts it on. We start walking back to where we left our shoes and begin telling him my sister. "I had a sister, her name was Laurel. She was murdered two years ago. I wanted to go back in time and save her hi I couldn't." He looked at me with sympathy understanding what it was like to lose some one. "But, Laurel is the reason that reminds me that I keep fighting so others could survive."I finished my story as we reached the street. I saw Mike reach into his pocket and pull out to pairs of the same colored disks. He took two of the dark blue disk and threw them. Once he threw them two motorcycles appeared. "Let's ride back to your ship. There is a GPS inside the helmet." He says as he tosses me a one of the remaining two disks. "Same thing as we did with the other helmet." He says to me as I press the button to put on my helmet. Once I have the visor on I can see the GPS that Mike was talking about. I get on one of the bikes and start the engine. He puts on his helmet and gets on his bike. We begin making our way through the city back towards the Waverider.

*TIME SKIP*

We had finally made it back to the Waverider after riding through the city for forty-five minutes. I felt something deep inside me when we were at the coast and I saw all of his scars. I really felt like I had someone to connect to. I took of my helmet and have it to MIke as he put the bikes back into the disks. "You want to see the Waverider?" I ask. "Yeah. I showed you my tech now it's your turn to return the favor." He said in a joking voice. We started to laugh. I told Gideon to open the cargo bay door. As the ramp came down. I saw Nate, Amaya, Zari and Wally standing there. "Where did you go?" Nate asked In an angry tone. "And why does where I go have anything to do with you." I fired back at him. I turn around to see Mike on the other side of the port diving into the water. Where he was standing before a blue and silver disk remains. Tears start to form in my eye's as I bend down to pick it up. I start up the ramp as I brush past them on my way to my room. When I reach my room I bow my head into my knees as I bring them closer to my chest and begin to cry. It feels like everyone I begin to love just leaves.


End file.
